Scroop
Scroop is the true main antagonist of Disney's 2002 animated film Treasure Planet. He is an alien spider/crab-like creature who attempts to stage a mutiny on the ship. He was voiced by Michael Wincott. Appearances ''Treasure Planet'' He first appears loosening the ship's sails with other crew members as the ship takes off. Then he appears when the ship's cabin boy, Jim Hawkins, accidentally eavesdrops on the crews's plans for a mutiny while mopping the deck. Scroop discovers the boy and attempts to intimidate him into minding his own business. Jim recklessly insults the alien, provoking him into attempting to kill the boy while the other crew members cheer him on, and is only saved when Silver intervenes. Mr. Arrow soon arrives on the scene and scolds Scroop for his behavior. Scroop is prevented from retaliating by a warning glare from Silver, but when Mr. Arrow turns around, the wicked alien makes a deep scowling face, foreshadowing Mr. Arrow's upcoming fate. Soon after, when Silver is furiously berating the crew for almost blowing the mutiny, Scroop attempts to defend his actions, explaining that Jim had been "sniffing" about. Silver disregards this, ordering the pirate to stick to the plan while he himself keeps Jim from getting any more suspicious. Later, during a supernova, Captain Amelia assigns Jim Hawkins to secure everyone's lifelines. Meanwhile, Mr. Arrow and Scroop are among the crew up on the rigging releasing the sails. A wave knocks Mr. Arrow off the ship, but he is saved by the lifeline Jim had carefully secured. This brief relief is short-lived when Scroop cuts Mr. Arrow's rope and sends him flying to his death in the black hole. After they escape the black hole, Scroop then sadly tells the news to Captain Amelia, having covered his tracks by getting rid of the cut lifeline and making it appear that it was not secured. Amelia subsequently blames Jim for Mr. Arrow's death, but Silver realizes the truth after receiving an evil smile from Scroop. Later that night, when everyone else in inside, Scroop spies on Silver as he comforts Jim. He senses a weakness in the cyborg, and decides to take advantage of it. The next morning, while the crew confront Silver over their impatience to mutiny, Scroop openly expresses his desire to kill Jim, Amelia and Delbert immediately. Silver retaliates by grabbing Scroop by the throat and threatening to kill him if he disobeyed orders again. After being flung into a barrel of purps, an incensed Scroop harasses Silver in front of the alien pirates about his soft spot, but Silver insists that he does not, making it clear that he only cared about Flint's trove. Jim, who is hiding in the barrel, hears this, not knowing that Silver was just trying to save himself from Scroop's wrath. The confrontation is interrupted when the ship finally arrives at Treasure Planet. When Silver discovers that Jim had overheard everything and fails to stop him from alerting the Captain and Dr. Doppler, he calls his crew to begin the mutiny. Scroop is seen a couple of times among the crew members, and is one of those who attempt to melt the lock of the Captain's quarters. Jim and the others eventually escape and land on the planet, with Scroop left alone to watch the ship as the pirates begin their pursuit. Scroop is not seen again until his final scene when Jim, B.E.N. and Morph return to the Legacy to retrieve the map and disable the cannons. Ben separates from Jim to disable the cannons, but in attempting to find the right wire amongst dozens, accidentally sets off the alarm momentarily. It is this that alerts Scroop that Jim is on board, and he chases the boy through the ship's corridors. Though Morph is able to stall him a couple of times, Scroop gets rid of the small alien by flinging him into the pipes on the ceiling. Scroop is suddenly forced to stop when Jim points a gun at him, but Ben mistakenly cuts the power to the ship. The pirate quickly uses this temporary moment of darkness to his advantage, disappearing from Jim's sight once the emergency lights had activated and stealthfully preparing to kill him from behind. Although Scroop is eventually discovered, courtesy of Morph's timely intervention, he manages to pin down Jim, but Ben accidently saves him by pulling the gravitation wire of the ship. Jim kicks Scroop through the wooden ceiling and sends him outside, but ends up floating outside himself. While Scroop manages to latch himself to the mast, Jim almost floats away from the ship but manages to grab onto the pirate flag, despite losing his pistol. Scroop climbs up the mast and, savoring the moment, slowly begins cutting the flag's rope, telling Jim to 'say hello' to Mr Arrow. Jim manages to pull himself down and grab the top of the mast before Scroop can fully cut through, and the alien angrily leaps at him. Jim manages to dodge Scroop and shove him into the flag. The sudden jerk snaps the damaged rope and sends a screaming Scroop floating away to his death. Trivia *The way Scroop kills Mr. Arrow is very similar to what Scar does to Mufasa in The Lion King. Both villains reveal their true natures to their victims (Mr. Arrow and Mufasa), and blame their deaths on the protagonists (Jim and Simba). Both also meet a similar fate at the hands of the protagonists later on. *Due to the fact that Silver has a soft spot for Jim, and that Scroop is more evil, he turns out to be the true antagonist for the film, rather than John Silver. *Scroop's death seems to be in reverse because instead of "falling" to his death, he "rises" to his death. *Despite Scroop is one of Doctor Delbert Doppler's enemies, they never interact with each other along with Ben. *One of the wallpaper images of Treasure Planet shows Scroop holding a perp (a purple plum-like lemon-shaped fruit) with his tongue impaled, although this scene was neither shown in the movie itself nor the deleted scenes of the DVD. It was shown on Trading Filmcardz and Treasure Planet: The Official Homepage. *Scroop is also similar to Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.: ** Both are clever and sneaky. ** Both bully the films' heroes (Scroop: Jim; Randall: Mike and Sulley). ** Both get defeated in the end (Scroop flies high up in space; Randall gets thrown into a trailer). *The original script mentions Scroop killing Captain Amelia by impaling her in the back, but they removed the scene in the film so Scroop would stay behind. **Amelia was going to threaten Scroop for his behavior in the original script. In the movie, however, she is replaced by Mr. Arrow. **In the original ending, Scroop was going to cut Jim's head off and used it as a trophy. However, the scene was replaced so that Scroop would cut the rope. **Scroop was originally going to be a bloody killer; however, in the the film he is a violent crewmember. *In the movie, Scroop is not with Zoff, but in the video game he has a minion called Zoff. *In the CD Read Along version, if it's played on the computer, there is a very very rare alternate snapshot in which Scroop originally used a knife to slash Mr. Arrow's lifeline. This was likely an early work-in-progress footage because in the final version, Scroop simply used his claw to finish off the first mate. *Scroop shares similarities to Lyle Tiberius Rourke **Both are mean **Both bullying the films protagonist (Scroop: Jim; Rourke; Milo) **Both betraying the antagonist (Scroop: John Sliver; Rourke: Helga and the crew) **Both get defeated. Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Strongest Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Sadists Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Masterminds Category:Treasure Planet villains Category:Always evil Category:Killers Category:Ruthless villains Category:Dead Category:Clawed Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Dangerous creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Ugly Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Hidious Villains Category:Scary villains Category:Deceased Category:Haughty villains Category:Violent Killers Category:Creatures Category:Crewmates Category:Traitors Category:Minions Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Mature Villains Category:Nice Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Spiders Category:Mass murderer Category:Vicious villains